See Me
by DoctorWand
Summary: The continuation of my story See you. Rose and the Doctor continue to heal each other, and open up about themselves and their time apart. Healing and understanding take time. Can they both heal. Or are they leading each other to more heartbreak. Only time will tell. Once again a continuation of my story See you. You should check it out first or you may be lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to my amazing Beta batistaangel15 for continuing to beta this new story for me. Once again this is See Me a continuation of my story See You. I hope that you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I cant wait to know all your thoughts. As always please please review. I read every single one lots of times. so without further adu. I give you See Me Chapter one.**

 **Allons-y**

* * *

It had truly been a night to remember on both parts, but Rose was extremely grateful that the Doctor had lived up to his word and made it worth every minute they spent together on their first official and _proper_ date. One that didn't include the end of the world or trouble or alien threats, that was. Just a simple date between two people who cared very deeply about each other—loved each other.

The date ended like all good things must. The Doctor walked Rose to her bedroom door and gave her a sweet kiss goodnight, expecting her to have a slumber filled with good memories of their night. Usually when it came to their sleeping arrangements, it wouldn't be long until one of them would find their way into the other's room. However, they both also knew that having time to themselves alone was good as well, especially when they had to process things. Just like the Doctor was trying to wrap his head around the fact that Rose was able to read Gallifreyan scripture, while the latter thought about much more than what the former could put into words.

He was still keeping things from her. Whether or not it was intentional that he wasn't telling her everything that he had been through during their separation, she was unsure. She understood that there could've been things he didn't wish to discuss or bring up yet that may have been too painful or depressing, but they were starting fresh and rejuvenating their relationship and he was still being secretive. Maybe he thought she couldn't handle them with her emotional state and that worried him, causing him to lock things up. But Rose wanted to know about everything.

She was aware of some of his adventures with Donna Noble when the parallel world where he died centered around the redhead was created, but there was so much she didn't know about. In addition to his travels with Donna were his ones with Martha Jones and the ones he had when alone, the ones that seemed to have broken something inside of him. She knew that he had missed her terribly at that time—and throughout his adventures post Canary Wharf—but he had to have hit rock bottom. It was obvious by what Martha had said on the Dalek Crucible with such happiness that he had found her. He had spoken about he after they were separated, but there was more she didn't know yet.

They only had a couple more memories during their adventures before the battle between the Daleks and Cybermen, one of which she couldn't help but look forward to given the fun they had—the Wire incident in the 50s. Seeings how she had lost her face and had no recollection of what had happened until she returned to normal that day, she was curious to see exactly what went down. She wondered if he would then show her the adventures with Martha and Donna afterwards, and that she could show him memories of her time in Pete's World. She wanted to share how she pulled herself up and tried to find a way back to him the first time.

That was for another time though. Focusing on the present was the top priority.

Rose was laying in her bed after she brushed her teeth and prepared to go to sleep, wondering if she should seek out the Doctor. This was always the problem with them. They would never ask each other what they were doing with themselves, but then a soft knock on her door came to her attention. He opened the door, wearing his pajama bottoms but no top.

"Did I wake you?" he asked gently.

Rose blinked a few times. It was still shocking to see him in something other than his pinstriped suit. It seemed like taboo. Granted, she really enjoyed how he looked in jeans, so the occasional change in clothes was fine by her.

"No, I was up," she told him. "You staying with me in here tonight?"

He nodded, lightly tugging on his earlobe. "As long as you wouldn't mind, of course. Is… is this okay?"

"It's alright, Doctor."

She moved aside and moved the covers to give him room to lay beside her. She could always tell when he put on the jim-jams that he was truly tired since he usually takes his suit jacket off to be with her. But she loved it when he would lay with her and no barriers were between them, when she could feel his heart's beating against her back, the steady rhythm that lured her into deep sleeps. Those were the nights she longed for.

He climbed in next to her and drew her into his arms from behind, placing a sweet kiss to her head before squeezing her gently. She knew he didn't want to speak and just wanted to rest, but she wanted to let him know one thing.

"Thank you for tonight," she whispered. "I had a really great time with you."

"I'm glad to hear that," he replied. "Any date or adventure with you is a good time in my books, Rose."

She smiled softly before turning around to press a kiss to his lips. The TARDIS dimmed the lights and they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

:::::::::::::::::

When they awoke the next day, passions didn't take them over like other mornings would. They seemed to be trying to restrain themselves from their basic urges, which was fine. Their date had pushed the pause button on that aspect of their relationship, but for good reason. Nothing would've gotten further if they resorted to that behavior constantly. Simple cuddling was perfect for them. They made their way into the media room for the next memory, positioning themselves in their spots on the sofa.

The Doctor knew that this one would reveal more things to Rose, mainly his unrestrained fury when the Wire had consumed her face and his vow to do everything he could to get her back. He could've passed this one, but this could be a great thing for her to see, a gift in a sense to her memories instead of a blank space.

The memory opened with a pair of pink high heels and layers of tulle exiting the TARDIS. The Doctor was still mesmerized by her gorgeous ensemble that day. It still took his breath away, but then again Rose always did with anything.

Rose was smiling at herself on the screen. She loved that dress and the whole look, but she remembered the hell she endured with those heels after all the running they had done that day. A part of her also wanted to make his jaw drop like she had done with his previous self. He didn't seem to react as much since he tried to impress her by driving the scooter out of the ship.

 _"You goin' my way, doll?" his onscreen self said, his lips curled with a passable Elvis impersonation_.

"Is there any other way to go, daddy-o?" Rose said, quoting herself straight from the screen. "Straight from the fridge, man."

"You still know your lines!" the Doctor said happily beside her.

"Of course I do. Me and mum still watched those films in Pete's World every once in awhile. Some traditions never change. Mickey would join us sometimes, at least the first time around. He thought we were barmy." She stopped herself, feeling the emotions hit her.

The Doctor caught on, carefully grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "You and your mother didn't watch them the second time I left you, did you?" he asked quietly.

Rose shook her head. Her eyes were glazed with unshed tears of pain. "I couldn't. I was too damaged and not myself. She got tired of me—everyone did, even me. If… if I hadn't found a way back here, I don't know what would've happened. I'm pretty sure Mum and Pete were looking at institutions to help me." She sighed. "I know it hasn't been as long for you since you've seen me, but it's felt like forever for me. Tony could be a teenager before I get to say goodbye to them, and that's hard to accept. Something could happen to my mum or Pete, or the few friends I had there and I would never know 'til it was too late."

She glanced up as he shifted his body on the sofa, a crestfallen look upon his face and guilt clouding his eyes. He still never explained how she had returned here, and she knew he had the answer. But the guilt he couldn't hide completely was too noticeable. She knew this Time Lord well enough to know how much things stayed with him. She brought her other hand up and gently turned his head back to face her, her thumb brushing his freckles lightly.

"Doctor, I don't regret coming back," she told him. "'M so grateful for whatever miracle brought me back to this beautiful ship, to all of the adventures and running across the universe. But most importantly, I'm so glad it brought me back to you." A small smile graced his lips at that, leading her to give him a tender kiss. "I'll miss them, but you said you could find a way to say goodbye to them, and if you can then that's good. But for now, this is enough—we are enough. I'm getting better every hour of every day." She nodded reassuringly then gestured at the television, which still had the memory playing. "C'mon, let's finish watching."

Smiling a little, the Doctor turned back to the television. The guilt was still burning his insides, she could tell. That always remained, but maybe in time she could help him open up more than he did now, and with some patience that guilt could fade leave his eyes entirely. But with that she knew she needed to help herself before turning to him. Cuddling into his side, they continued watching.

On the screen, the Doctor had taken a hard hit to the face and fell to the floor, causing Rose to be shocked and attempt to wake him up. He then jumped up and startled her before chasing after the coppers without her.

"Like the roadrunner, you are," Rose said with a snort. "Always running."

"I should've waited for you though, Rose," the Doctor said sheepishly. "You wouldn't have ended up trapped in that screen if I was with you. I came so close to losing you that day. It scared me."

"But you didn't lose me. Not that day. We both did what we do best—tried to help. You ran after the officers and I stayed behind to help where I could. If I didn't wander off, I wouldn't have gotten stuck either. It's not your fault, Doctor, it's just the way things were. You got me out, that's what matters."

They continued to watch as he and Inspector Bishop talked. Rose could see his eyes on screen trying to work out the puzzle of the people with the missing faces. Another detective entered the room, causing him to tense up next to her. She knew that this must be the moment that he discovered she had lost her face.

 _"Found another one, sir."_

 _"Oh, er, good man, Crabtree. Here we are, Doctor. Take a good look. See what you can deduce."_

She watched as her pink shoes and skirt came into view before his eyes shifted towards her blank face. The color in his face drained, the devastation in his voice thick and low. _"Rose."_

 _"You know her?"_

 _"Know her? She's my…"_

His sentence stopped there. She chanced a glance at him and was shocked to see the faint blush creeping over his cheeks. He was embarrassed. Probably because he displayed his affection semi-openly in front of strangers, or maybe he was just embarrassed at himself for realizing how clear his emotions were back then and he wasn't as aware. She could see the agony on his face on-screen, evidently no trouble in hiding it. He had cared for her. Every time she watched these memories it became apparent how much he cared and how much she hadn't seen that.

 _"They found her in the street, apparently, over by something-Square, abandoned."_

 _"That's unusual. That's the first one out in the open. Heaven help us if something happens in public tomorrow for the big day. We'll have Torchwood on our backs then, make no mistake."_

 _Fire burned in the Doctor's eyes. "They did what?" The controlled anger in his voice surprised her. She saw him become irritated and angry countless times over actions of people and how they wouldn't listen, but to see him so furious and upset about her well-being brought tears to her eyes, emotions rushing through her slowly healing heart._

 _"I'm sorry?"_

 _"They left her where?" the Doctor asked, his eyes still locked on Rose's blank face._

 _"Just in the street." How the Inspector wasn't able to detect the anger radiating off the Time Lord was unbelievable._

 _"In the street. They left her in the street. They took her face and just chucked her out and left her in the street. And as a result, that makes things simple. Very, very simple. Do you know why?"_

 _"No."_

 _The Doctor removed his glasses with a quick jerk of his hand, the emotions changing on his face as rapidly as someone flipping the pages in a book—hurt, pain, rage. All in a matter of seconds._

 _"Because now, Detective Inspector Bishop, there is no power on this Earth that can stop me. Come on!"_

Rose drew a quiet breath. It felt odd that she was getting turned on by his protective nature in that way, not to mention his blatant disregard of the rules when it came to her safety. It brought out a side of him that reminded her of his past incarnation, that rage he would get when something happens to her, to where he would do all he could to save her. Different cases, but the same hardware.

The Doctor felt her shifting next to him with a sharp inhale. At that, he paused the memory and felt the TARDIS hum in approval. A break was needed from that playback. After seeing just how all of his emotions poured out of his onscreen self there was no denying his feelings for his precious pink and yellow human, and having her see them as plain as day was important to him. Even though he never spoke verbally about how much he loved her, he hoped she would get the picture from moments like that. Compared to now though, those feelings from that adventure were a bit smaller. Now they were deeper. They had increased even more exponentially after he was separated from her and he truly realized what he had lost in her. But she was with him now, and everything he felt about her engulfed him one thousand fold.

Taking a deep breath, Rose turned around to face him. She figured he might want to talk about what they just watched and possibly open up. His mind looked to be putting together thoughts, his mouth opening to speak but no words came out. Even if he had any prepared, they didn't have a chance to escape once his lips crashed down upon hers. Her taste flooded his senses, their tongues dancing together and working a pattern that sent him driving more. Any train of thought was chucked away from his mind, the only focus being on her. The kiss continued its heated surge as they grasped onto each other, not wanting to let each other go.

Rose was unsure what came over them, but she felt the long lost feelings washing over her from seeing the memories, forgotten grief and anguish. Just having to see the expressions on his face back then was all too much for her to bear, to know how upset he truly was and how much he cared about her—something shown in the rarest form to that date, but it was all over his face. She knew it was wrong that his aggressiveness in that memory after what had happened to her was making her want him more than she ever had wanted him, but it couldn't be helped. They were trying to progress through their relationship, building up from where they left off, but there was nothing wrong with what they were currently doing. It had been a while since they had a proper snog anyway, so it was lost past due.

At some point they had broken away from the kiss, leading the Doctor to move his attention to the soft spot on Rose's neck with gentle nibbles and soothing each of them with his lips. Her hands were buried in his hair, lightly tugging and earning a faint growl from him that made her shiver in anticipation. This was unlike any other snog they shared before. It was slowly turning up another notch, pretty close to one previous brief moment of passion they had abruptly ended days ago. Still laving his tongue over her pulse point, his hands began to sweep over her body possessively, maybe even her soul in her mind, but not going where she wanted him to go. She wanted him to touch her in places that she would only allow him to, the ache to feel the graze of his hands tenderly over every inch of her being. She hoped it wasn't a one-sided desire though.

What was meant to be a proper snog was soaring beyond what either of them originally anticipated, becoming a desperate need for them to feel each other. One of the Doctor's hands removed itself from Rose's hair to gently trace his fingers over her face, as if making sure each of her features were in place after having seen the memory of the blank canvas. Taking a chance, Rose reached for it. Holding it firmly for a moment, she placed his palm right over her breast. A sharp intake of breath came from him, but he didn't move it away. He looked up at her, almost shocked by her daring move.

"R…Rose?" he asked hoarsely. "Are you… are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she replied quickly.

Getting a grip on his thoughts wasn't the only thing he was doing, but it was under consent and that's what mattered. He created a pattern with soft squeezes and tender rubs, charting the shape. His thumb and index finger came into the picture next, gently causing her to pebble. It was her turn to inhale a sharp breath as he continued the pattern, even more when he paid attention to her other breast that was being neglected. She slid her hand up to touch it herself, but his free one stopped her and moved it away.

"Mine," he growled, performing the same actions to both.

Rose felt herself trembling from his touches, and they weren't even taking things as far yet. They were still seated beside each other until he placed his hands on her hips and brought her in his lap, her knees on either side of him. Before she could register the quick position change, she gasped when his mouth replaced one of his hands over the fabric, his hand in tandem with her opposite breast. She let out a curse, wishing the barrier between them disappeared. He had only done this one other time before it came to a stop at the sight of her tattoo, which left him momentarily speechless and her slightly embarrassed. But now? They were both going with the flow of things, and it was off to a good start.

While this was feeling amazing, it didn't feel like enough. She wanted to feel his heart's pounding against her chest, to remind him that she was here with him to stay.

She felt herself falling head over heels—odd saying since she wasn't even standing, but the phrase was appropriate. Dropping her hands from his hair, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off, giving him easier access. The Doctor seemed to freeze for a few moments, and for good reason. She hadn't worn a bra. It was daring on her part, but she wasn't worried about the bold move. Her wanton behavior jolted him though, his vision locked on the sight before him with such a look of valuing. He gently traced the letters of her tattoo with his fingers, causing her skin to prickle.

"Yours," Rose told him quietly. "I'm here, Doctor."

"Rose…" he whispered before he returned to his original pattern with his mouth covering her breast, alternating between using his lips and his hands, doing anything he can to send her over the edge with a moan.

Rose was hurriedly working on the buttons of his Oxford, which proved to be stubborn. Her hands were shaking and desperately needed to touch his bare flesh, so she decided to pull at the article of clothing instead. She shocked herself when they popped off and flew across the couch. The Doctor let out an unmanly squeak of surprise that made her giggle. He blinked for a second and then tossed away his torn shirt somewhere behind him, raising a hand up to bring her head down for another fierce kiss. Their bare chests meshed together and they hummed, their hearts thumping against each other.

By this speed, it almost seemed like they were leading up to making love, but Rose didn't think they would let themselves get any further than foreplay. So she would enjoy every minute of this intimacy that they could get. Engaging in an even closer heat against each other allowed her to bring an important factor into her mind—his trousers. The evidence was so clear, and she couldn't help but gently rock against him to get as close as she could.

The Doctor let out a stretched groan in her mouth and made a move to halt her movements. Rose wasn't having it though and kept at it, and he stopped fighting back to let his body react naturally. He arched back, breaking the kiss and mumbled something in Gallifreyan. She moaned along with him, and he catalogued it as the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. He couldn't believe what they were doing, they had never taken things this far between them, but he was loving this just as much as she was. He was a guaranteed dead man, but he couldn't prevent his need for her.

Her hips continued moving against his, once, twice, until she stopped herself. It was an opening for him to end it but all he did was pull her back down onto his lap, his need for her literally aching as he ground his hips up. The angle wasn't the greatest and the pressure wasn't right, but he couldn't stop himself. The smell of her arousal washed over his senses and he felt his insides boiling. Shifting with her in his arms, he positioned her beneath him with his knee between both of her legs, his mouth back on hers. He kept telling himself that this wasn't sex they were having, and it really wasn't if he were being honest. They were just experimenting with each other and their relationship. Not to mention it didn't involve direct contact with—

"Oh God, Doctor."

His thought process ended there when she let out another moan, breaking their kiss. Everything seemed to hit him all at once, every intense feeling of satisfaction that he hadn't felt so strong in all of his past incarnations. The strain he had was building up to a point where he felt like he was about to burst. And he did. Swallowing hard, he realized that he came in his trousers. Everything stopped at that point, their hearts beating wildly. His ears burned. He wasn't anticipating any of this, it escalated from a simple snog and became… this. Rassilon, how did he let this happen? He took it too far, too fast. Pushing himself upright he tried not to take in her appearance knowing the reaction his body would have again, and held his head in his hands.

Rose sat up and pressed her lips to his shoulder. "That was amazing. And different."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my new Beta Selene Tyler Smith for Being a very cool Beta check out her stories as well.**

 **Ok guys I can promise some more chapters this time. at least more often.**

 **Side note Me and my 10 year old traveled to San Antonio on October 28th and 29th from Dallas to meet and get autographs and photos with none other. Then our favorite Doctor David Tennant and our favorite companion Billie Piper. Let me just say they are sweet hearts. we got a duo picture with both David and Billie and David wore my tie for the pic it shall never be worn again. and my little one got a pic with just Billie Piper who she adores.**

 _ **so as always please review.**_

 **Allons-y**

* * *

Rose placed another tender kiss to his shoulder. As he felt her lips brush his skin lightly, he just sat there in soggy trousers, head in his hands, and wondering how all this had happened so quickly.

One moment they had been watching a memory, and the next they were half-naked on the couch. Rose wanted an explanation, for all she had said was that it was new and different. How should he respond to that? Did she need cheeky him? He could do cheeky him and just say new-new Doctor; but he felt that was not the way she must think of him. He had taken it too far, and by Rassilon if he looked at Rose in her half-dressed state, he was going to want to do it all over again.

He felt Rose shift and his feet twitched, knowing that they wanted to do what they do best and run. This time it was not towards adventure or away from danger, they wanted to run from her and from what they had done. The intimacy they had just shared in. So he deliberately made himself shift back and settle into the couch. He has made the promise to her; no more running, at least from them. He felt her settle in next to him, and he took a deep breath. He knew Rose's shirt was still off, still lying where it had landed on a nearby chair, when he felt her naked arm brush his own. He took another deep inhale of breath, and he felt himself stirring again as her scent hits him. This caused him to harden in anticipation of another round of love-making.

Rose had no idea what thoughts are currently running through the Doctor's head. She was happy, so happy, he had not pulled back. They'd just done something that has her left her pleased, and satisfied, with their love-making. The Doctor's kisses, and his sexual prowess, has left Rose feeling fully sated. Lying against the Doctor, Rose wanted to cheekily tease him with, 'you finally have shown me your moves.' However, she knew that the silence between them is what he needs right now. When he had settled back into the couch, she decided to settle in next to him. She was comfortable in her body, so Rose hadn't felt the need to cover herself when she pressed herself against the Doctor.

As she felt the Doctor inhale the first time, his body stiffens against her. 'Oh lord, he's second guessing himself.' Rose thought, with the beginnings of fear starting to grow in her gut. With the Doctor's second deep breath, Rose looked down, away from the Doctor's face.

'He must be feeling guilty, maybe even embarrassed that he allowed things to go so far. That his silly Time Lord physiology had been no match for my human, female wiles. But I refuse to let him brood or to pretend that this didn't happen. He is going to talk to me.' With those thoughts running through her head, Rose decided to take a chance and confront the Doctor about what had just happened between them.

Gently grabbing the Doctor's head with her hands, Rose turned his head towards her only to see that his eyes are closed. They are so tightly closed, that there are prominent wrinkles by the corners of his eyes. That will not do since she wanted to see his eyes when she speaks to him.

"Doctor." Rose said softly, trying hard not to startle or scare him during his emotional upheaval.

Not getting a response, Rose tried again to get the Doctor's attention. "Doctor."

After her third attempt, Rose grows a little scared with his non-responses. How does she handle this? She needed him to open up, and she knew of only one way to do it.

"You're scaring me, Doctor."

At those words, the Doctor's eyes flew open and latched onto Rose's concerned face. Her eyes speak volumes of what is running through her mind. He saw her doubt and despair about him, taking a step back from what had happened between them. The concern she holds for him evident in her eyes.

What she didn't know was that he was going through what had happened between them, and the glimmers of the fading lust they had just indulged in. He did the only thing he can do, though it hurt him; he wrapped his arms around Rose, pulling her close and held her against his chest. Her breasts are pressed up tightly to him, and he felt himself stirring even more. She wrapped her arms around him in return and squeezed back, tightly. With a shuddering sigh Rose let go of her emotions, one-by-one, and the Doctor felt her body relax.

The Doctor, was still wound like a coil about to burst, felt Rose's shivering and realized that she must be cold. Releasing her for a moment, he grabbed his own buttoned-down shirt which was lying on top of the back of the couch. Gently, the Doctor covered her with reverence.

Rose eased back just enough to slip the shirt on and did up the few remaining buttons on the shirt. Settled down on his lap again, Rose cuddled closer against him. They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. Both trying to think of what to say to the other.

Rose finally pulled her body back and looked up at the Doctor's face. She wanted to kiss those soft lips again, but she knows now is not the time to indulge in her wants. They needed to talk and it looked like it is up to her to get the conversation started.

"Doctor talk to me. What's going on in that head of yours?" She felt him startle, then settle down again; the tension hadn't left his body.

"Rose" he said, having stopped, and drags a hand through his hair. Less than gently, he pushed Rose over and started running both of his hands through his disheveled hair.

Rose saw his mind working, trying to get words to form; so she sat there and waited.

Then the Doctor started speaking again, "Rose, that memory you without your face haunts me. Even now, with you sitting here, it haunts me. And by Rassilon, how could I have been so blind back then to what I have felt for you? It's written all over my face, and no wonder you were so confused and baffled by me. I have been sending you mixed message after mixed message. And then you had to kiss me just now."

'Ok,' she thinks back to the past, then to the present with a bang, and while trying to keep up with his ramblings.

"Yes Doctor, I kissed you just now. So what? We have been doing quite a bit of kissing lately." she smiled goofily at him and drug up the memory of Cassandra into her mind. "I liked it; quite a bit."

The Doctor gestured at Rose with his hands before speaking up again. "And then you, Rose Tyler, are taking your shirt off and ripping mine away. What's a Time Lord to do? So I did it. I took advantage of you, and your healing soul, and took it too far. I was like a teenage human. No control, no finesse. You deserve better than that Rose."

She thought was the gist of it. That he had his emotions from the memory, and now he felt like he did. That he deceived her in some way, whilst she was healing the man that had guilt like nobody else. She had never, ever known someone who carried so much guilt, but then again he was one-of-a-kind, the last of his own kind.

So what should she do, to show him that he did deserve her. There was one thing that she knew would ease his mind on this. She grabbed him and pulled him down next to her. Rose planted a wet, sloppy, hard kiss to the Doctor's lips.

Releasing the Doctor from the kiss, Rose spoke to him. "Doctor, we kissed each other. I took off my shirt, and I placed your hands on my breasts. I took off your shirt. The whole time I never said stop; I never said no. I wanted it, Doctor. I want you. You did nothing wrong. We had a bit of fun is all. Let me ask you something, did you enjoy it? Was it fun?"

"Yes." He answered tentatively.

"Good so did I, is it a rule of the Time Lords not to kiss a human or enjoy one if one so chooses?"

"No, Rose. I'm not breaking any rules. Yes it was frowned upon but not against the rules. I've told you before, I had danced. Just not in a while and not in this body. Not in my last body either."

"Well that's good to know."

Rose thought he was sort of a virgin, but it was obvious that he wasn't. It's no wonder he had went off the way he had. She had stupefied him with her brazen wanted behavior. And now she had to soothe the man's ego.

"Doctor, I truly enjoyed it; and I'm not going to lie, I liked making you lose that control. You are so proud of that control and have always kept it so contained around me. And I want to see you lose it again." She takes a deep breath and finishes her thoughts out loud. "I want to see you lose it again, when you are inside me." Rose then turned a bright pink, the kind of pink the Doctor loved to see, flushed on her skin.

Instead of replying, the Doctor just stared at her with his mouth agape. Rose said that she liked the out of control him, and that she had liked what they had done. It hadn't scared her or made the healing stop. If anything, Rose tried to take some of his guilt and eased it from his mind, from his soul. This woman was truly amazing, and he still did not understand why she cared for him at all. How was he to respond to her last statement, the one that had made her as pink as her namesake.

He does not know about losing control like she wanted, but he wanted to savor when they make love. Why, because he knew that is what they would be doing. If he lost full control, he would hurt her; and he did not want that. Yet she liked the controlling doctor, and that was all so confusing. So instead of saying anything, he just kissed one of her flushed cheeks. Then he kissed the other, softly brushing his lips along the skin until his lips found hers. The kiss was gentle and kind. Gathering her closer the Doctor held onto his miracle, his pink and yellow human and trusted that they would work this out.

Rose snuggled deeper into the Doctor's embrace. He had not responded to her statement, but so far he was not running.

The memory started again on its own, and they watched the rest of it. He had stopped the Wire, and she had regained her face. The memory ended with something that she had forgotten she had ever said.

"But you're clever. Clever enough to save the world, so don't stop there. Go on."

She needed to reminded of that, because that girl was strong. She was clever, too clever, enough to save the world; all the other worlds; and clever enough to have helped her Doctor through his guilt if she could get him to open up. That would take time, but thanks to Bad Wolf, they had all the time in the world.


End file.
